Of Tales and Similarities
by Storm Hawk 21
Summary: Seddie-ish One-shot. Freddie manages to do the unthinkable... get Sam to go cosplaying with him! However, she's questioning his choice in characters. Now watch as he has to convince her to go with him to the game convention. Not the best summary, I gotta admit.


Hey everybody. Storm Hawk 21 here, this time with a little one-shot for iCarly and two of my favorite characters, Sam and Freddie. I was just thinking that their relationship and its progression was pretty similar to a certain pair from a certain video game. It's my favorite game of all time, and I couldn't help but think that Freddie would be into RPG games too. And I just couldn't help but add that little scene at the end.

Oh, and this takes place sometime after the end of the last episode. Gotta say, not exactly my favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Tales of the Abyss. If I did, the show would still be running and the game would have a direct sequel.

* * *

In Bushwell Plaza, a familiar redheaded noble and his fair melodist companion were engaged… in another argument. They were currently occupied with what appeared to be a shouting match in the lobby, their own near-deafening yells drowning out the incoherent, babbling protests of the doorman. Eventually he seemed to just give up, angrily throwing his hands up and retiring to his office. The pair took no notice and continued with their disagreement.

"I cannot believe you roped me into this Fred–dorkwad!" the fonic hymnist screeched at her companion, picking uncomfortably at her wig and revealing a tuft of blonde hair. The redhead just sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you that I didn't rope you into anything! It took _five_ pounds of _imported_, _foreign _bacon for you to listen to my request, and it took an extravagant twelve course dinner at five all-you can eat buffets, three of which we can't go back to, for you to agree!" he shouted back. "Of all the times for you to back out, why did it have to be on the day of the convention?!"

"That's because I didn't see the costume until this morning! You know how I still hate wearing dresses!" she countered. She paused for a moment to stop and think. "Why do you even have a dress?"

"T-that's none of your concern!" he retorted. She continued to stare at him. He knew what she was doing. Not this time! He wasn't going to fold… again… she was still staring… still staring at him with those eyes… they're such a nice shade of blue too, y'know, when she's not glaring at you… which she's doing right now. Yep… still staring… he began to fidget and sweat profusely… and she's staring… and staring… DARN IT!

"Alright already! Just quit staring at me! Your eyes are prying into my soul!" he had fallen onto his knees, practically sobbing.

"Geez Benson," she took a quick step back, away from the boy in the white coat currently on the floor. "Don't you think that that's a bit over the top? And that's coming from me…"

"I know," he sprung back to his feet, perfectly fine. "I just always wanted to do that." Seeing no reaction from his companion, he decided to answer her question. "A-anyways, it just so happens that Sagas of the Void is my favorite video game in the Sagas series, and my favorite video game of all time. I've collected a ton of their merchandise, and I had Spencer help me make costumes for this year's annual RPGamer convention."

"Okay… well then, why do I have the pleasure of accompanying you to this… convention?"

"If you were listening, you would have known that I was originally planning to go with Gibby, but something came up and now he and Guppy are stuck at a summer body-building camp with a tub of mayonnaise. Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Both of them nodded in agreement. They had long since gotten used to their friend's… eccentricities, and shame on them should they question it now.

"I promised the event promoters that we would make a special guest appearance, which they, well, promoted. And technically they promoted that two of the stars of a certain webshow would be there, and Spence's busy with a sculpture that they commissioned him to make, so…"

Now she could see where this was going. "In other words, you're royally screwed if you don't show up with another celebrity. Ohhh, you do realize I expect a lot more if you want me to go with you." She rubbed her hands in a way akin to cartoon villains of old, though it was more effective on her. The boy groaned and mentally prepared himself for a major unloading of his hard-earned funds.

"Fine! Whatever! Listen, can we go now?" he hurriedly glanced at his watch, mentally reminding himself to take it off before entering the convention hall. "It's starting in less than two hours and we have to be there an hour early!"

"Not so fast! First things first, you gotta finish answering my questions."

The boy groaned again. Really, this woman was going to be the death of him someday. "Alright, fine! Can we hurry, though?"

"Okay, so, explain the characters. And not just me, yours too. Why them?"

"I was originally planning to go as another character, the professor and magic expert, but Spencer recommended going as this character. He said that we have more in common than I would think. Either way, he was the one helping me so I decided to take his word. Gibby was supposed to go as my best friend, the other swordsman in the party with a fear of women. He canceled, and fortunately Spencer had enough time to make another costume. I don't know why he decided on that character." He quickly glanced at her and took in her appearance. "Although, it sort of suits you."

"What was that?" she advanced, jabbing the pointed head of her cane at his exposed stomach. He mentally praised and cursed Spencer for making the quality of their weapons top-notch. While he in no way out of shape, regular trips to the gym had helped him develop some muscle, it still _hurt_.

"Ow! Nothing! I just meant that you two have a lot of similarities! That's all, I swear!" She gave him a look that clearly said "elaborate-before-I-decide-to stab-you-again". "You're both… strong. You can do things that most people can't, and it's like it's not even challenging for you. And you both can come across as cold and uncaring at times, but you're actually nice people once someone gets to know you. And you're independent; capable of standing on her own but chooses to support others. I lost count of how many times you dragged me, sometimes literally, out of a situation."

She gave a small smile, but quickly turned it into a smirk. He paid no attention and continued to ramble.

"You're able to freely speak your mind," _though a bit more bluntly in your case_, he thought. "You're also a really great singer, I can testify to that." She looked flustered for a second, but quickly switched back to her cool expressionless expression. "But most of all, you aren't like any other girl. It's impossible to find someone like you. You're the definition of the word unique, in all the best ways." he finished a little breathlessly. Both of them just stared at the other for a moment before realizing that they had gradually gotten closer until there was very little to no room between them.

He jumped back like she was on fire and firmly kept his gaze planted solely on his shoes. She coughed and turned her head to the side. They refused to meet the other's gaze. After an awkward silence, she coughed again before chancing a look. He was still staring intently at the floor, probably willing it to open up and swallow him whole or something like that. It was a while longer before she decided to step forward and slug him right in the arm.

"OW!" he clutched his arm in obvious pain, shifting his focus to the girl in front of him. "WHY?"

"Are we going or not?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said, 'are we going or not?' You were the one who said that we needed to hurry! Geez, I punched you in the arm, not knocked you upside the head!"

He just gaped at her for a few seconds before quickly smiling. He held up a pair of keys. "Spencer's letting me borrow his bike. He and Socko are catching a ride with Socko's brother-in-law Van."

"I guess your mom has no idea."

"Definitely."

"You know it's going to cost you extra to keep this little secret, secret."

He laughed. "I didn't expect anything less. The two walked to the parked bike and a thought came to him after putting on the helmet and stowing the prop-sword to the side. He hesitated for a moment, but it was enough for her to notice.

"Something up?"

"No, it's just…" how can he say this? "It's great to see you again, Sam."

"You just noticed that now?" she replied, smirking. "But yeah, it's alright hanging out with you again, Freddie. I kind of miss the three of us."

"It's not much, but I'll always be here. Really, I might actually be, if my mom gets what she wants."

He started the engine and she wrapped her hands around him. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You're more than enough for me. Thanks, nub." Freddie just smiled before they drove out of the parking lot, speeding onto the road. The rush he felt was nothing compared to what the girl behind him made him feel. He wasn't sure if anything could, and if there was he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Under the helmet he smirked. Maybe he was a lot more similar to his character than he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! Remember to leave a review!**


End file.
